herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Calem (Shiramu-Kuromu's)
Calem, as depicted in one of Shiramu-Kuromu's fanfics, is a new trainer who has moved into Vaniville Town with his mother and Rhyhorn, and is seeking to become a Pokemon trainer of great fame, but at the same time, desires somebody who he can truly call special at his side as well, and hopes to find such a person soon. His introduction to his friends involves him first meeting Shauna and Serena, the former of which is who he determines to be his special someone who he falls for, and whenever she is put into danger, Calem does whatever it takes to protect her. In the extra chapters of the story, he is noted as being so incredibly protective of Shauna that he's more than willing to utilize Yveltal against anybody who means her harm in any way. Personality While not exactly obvious to point out as a Yandere, it becomes much more clear of how violent he will become if he is to keep Shauna, his love interest, safe from harm, since as the story progresses, Calem's Pokemon team gets progressively stronger until he captures Destruction Incarnate that is Yveltal, and after this is when people meaning to do harm to Shauna make sure to never actually mean anything bad or back off entirely at the site of her. Calem, otherwise, is a very kind, nice individual to Shauna, as his preference for her over Serena is because he desires somebody with a personality he can truly appreciate, and while Serena isn't a bad person by any means, Calem simply sees Serena as a sisterly figure because of the fact the two of them are the strongest of the five protagonists, although it's always been clear that Calem was always better. However, as mentioned, he is definitely not an ideal person as his protectiveness of Shauna borders far too much into extreme territory, to the point his Pokemon are actually perfectly willing to carry out any order he gives in regards to making sure nobody is trying to taunt or harm Shauna. He is noted as being an overly protective boyfriend for Shauna, but Shauna herself actually doesn't mind considering that Calem had saved her from death not only once, but twice, and one time in particular had him, all by himself, nursing her back together when she had thought she was finally a goner once and for all. Shauna sees him as an Angel who is keeping her alive in difficult situations, and loves him because she feels guilty of not being what she views as ideal to him, when Calem is perfectly content with her and reassures her that she's perfect the way she is. Frequently, dates between Calem and Shauna tend to include a lot of fluffy moments, although they don't get to go out as much as they'd like to, and later on during the first extra chapter after the ending of the game's main story, Shauna trades Calem a baby Froakie, to which Calem trades her a Pokemon Egg which very quickly hatches into a infant, Shiny Pichu, which overjoys Shauna to the point she feels unworthy of Calem's affections. Calem does everything he can to protect her and treat her like royalty, yet Shauna has rarely done anything, in her view anyways, to show her affection towards Calem in the same way. In a different spin, Calem actually does suggest they could have sex, but he heavily insists they do so only when they are safe and both on protection, and that he most definitely does NOT want to force himself on her. He also brings up that his violent nature towards those who mean her harm is because one of his paranoia based fears of what would happen to Shauna without him is Shauna being raped and murdered, and Calem, in a state of dementia, states how he will ensure that if anybody does such a thing that they will have absolutely nothing of their life remaining, which is thankfully toned down by the fact no person even remotely attempts to do such a thing. In regards to Emma during the extra chapters, Calem views her as an adoptive, younger sister that he will equally do anything to protect. In the final confrontation with Essentia and Xerosic, in a different take on the conclusion from the games, when Essentia is down to her final team, Calem, in an enraged state of how much physical harm Emma's body is going through, outright commands Yveltal to use Oblivion Wing against Xerosic and leave not a single remnant that he was ever alive, a threat so blunt and fierce that Xerosic is begging for mercy and de-activates the Essentia suit, stating he will gladly spend her entire life in jail rather than see his experiments in science lead him to his own death which he had only just now realized he did practically everything to actively bring about, and only just narrowly avoided it because Looker was on the scene, who was the only person Calem had near him that prevented him and Yveltal from outright murdering Xerosic for his crimes. However, Calem did make sure to completely leave a fiery wreck of what little had remained of Team Flare a long while later once the ordeal was over with. Design Notes Shiramu-Kuromu's decision to make Calem a Yandere was based off of how he used Calem in a cameo appearance but didn't like his characterization, even bits of the story in question, although now deleted, are still canon to the overall AU. The decision to make Calem a Yandere comes from the fact he wanted to make this particular depiction of Calem something unique compared to how other depictions of him are, but at the same time, keep an overall nice guy attitude to those who do not mean any harm to those he loves and cares for. As a result, most of Calem's more questionable actions in this canon relate to his fiercely protective nature towards his friends, ESPECIALLY Shauna. Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Humans Category:Good Is Not Nice Category:Animal Kindness Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Pokemon OCs Category:Protagonists Category:Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Bond Protectors Category:Local Protection Category:Defenders Category:Male Heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Heroes by personality Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroes by Weapon Choice Category:Heroes by genre Category:Heroes by Power Category:Legends Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:Misunderstood Category:Anti-Hero Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Fighters Category:Crimefighters Category:Mature Category:Parody Heroes Category:In Love Heroes Category:Child Lovers Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters